This randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled, study of B2036-PEG will attempt to determine the tolerability and efficacy of this drug in the subjects with acromegaly. B2036-PEG is a growth hormone receptor antagonist which will reversibly bind to the growth hormone receptor, blocking signal tranduction, and lead to reductions in circulating IGF-1.